fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules for Fanfiction Character Profiles
Note: Current rules are incomplete. Overview Given that this is ''the '''FC/OC Vs Battles Wiki', it is only natural that fanfiction versions of characters from an established franchise would be allowed as well as our titular OCs (not to mention that other similar wiki's do allow creation of FC's AND OC's, such as those made on Bleach Fanfiction Wiki, for instance). However, as could be expected, this requires a completely different set of rules, considering the new opportunities to make low-quality pages (such as overpowered clones of canon characters). Therefore, obeying the following rules when making such a page is absolutely mandatory. General Rules As a rule, all pages must follow the standards, rules, and guidelines established here. If your fan character has a similar or identical appearance and/or personality to their canon counterpart, then the Appearance and Personality section can be skipped (Although making a page with the identical appearance and personality of a canon character is generally frowned upon.) Fanfiction-Specific Rules *If a character is based directly off of an existing character, their backstory of how they are must be sufficiently different that someone with only a minor knowledge of the series would be able to recognize. Ex. A Goku character who's backstory was similar with the exception that he gained his Super Saiyan form as a child would be acceptable, but a Goku with an identical backstory with the exemption of the fact that he stayed dead a few more days than he did in canon would not be (Unless that had massive overarching implications within the storyline itself). **Note that the backstory doesn't always have to be before the characters story started. Their backstory can pretty much be the same in the canon until it hits a certain point where they end up differently as their canon counterpart. *Your fan character must have some ''difference in it's powers and abilities as opposed to it's canon counterpart. Even if the difference is minimal (such as Naruto or Ichigo having a new move/ability or two), it can be accepted as well as there is at least a minor difference, presuming the rest of the rules are followed. For instance, a Superman who somehow gained the ability to fire energy pulses would be accepted (Unless that was, you know, the ''only ''difference.) *If a character is made ''significantly more powerful than it's canon counterpart, the character cannot be made entirely for the sake of being overpowered. Obviously, this is subjective, but if it is clear, for instance, that it is a Goku made entirely for the sake of being able to beat Superman, then it can't be reasonably allowed and will likely be taken off the site here. It is up to the individual administrators and content moderators to examine each page to determine if it is or is not in compliance with this rule. Overall, there must be an actual reason as to why the FC in question is stronger than their canon counterpart. If there is a reason that is not related to the above (that if it was, it will not be accepted), then it can stay on the site. **The same can be said for a character being made weaker than their canon counterpart, as they should not be made for the sake of being weaker. As like with #3, it is up to the individual administrators and content moderators to examine each page to determine if it is or not in compliance to this rule. And as like with said rule above, there must be an actual reason as to why the FC is weaker than their canon counterpart and has to not be related to the above example or otherwise. *The character must have been originally developed by the person creating the page, with the exemption of if the creator actually asks someone else to make the page for them. If a page is discovered to be a copy of one on another website or created by another person, proof must be provided that either A: you are in fact the person who created the character, or B: the author gave you explicit permission to create them. **'Note:' Should you happen to make a page of a fan-canon character that is not owned by you and if the creator did not actually give permission, you must at least give credit to the creator of said fan-canon character. Or else a warning will be issued to the creator of the page to give credit or it will be deleted after a certain amount of time passes with no action done so. *If a character is not sufficiently changed according to these rules, for instance, if their personality is just slightly different, or their backstory is changed just a tiny ''bit, then they cannot be considered original and will therefore not be accepted onto the wiki here. *If a character is made based on an existing character from a canon series, then that character cannot be more powerful than the most powerful character in it's original series. For instance, no Goku should ever be stronger than Zeno, no Ichigo stronger than Yhwach, no Spider-Man stronger than the Beyonder, etc. There are exceptions to this rule, however. If, for instance, the entire verse was reasonably powered-up to a much higher level than it originally was, and this upgrade in power was well-written and well reasonably explained, then this rule can be ignored within understandable limitations. *'(Please note: this rule is currently undecided upon.) No fanfiction version of a canon character can be rated at Tier 0 or High 1-A (see the beginning of #3), with the exemption of characters that are already tier-1 or higher to begin with. If any of these rules are not followed, a grace period of two weeks at the least to one month at the most will be given to improve the page before it is deleted. Constant failure to at least follow even half of these rules after the first or so pages are deleted will lead to a ban. '''(Please note, these rules are currently in a "beta" phase, and are still subject to change at any time, particularly rule 7, which is possibly temporary. Please be patient.) Category:Content Category:Important